


One Final Favor

by TheEmcee



Series: One Final Favor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Nyx Ulric, Alternate Universe, Before Battle, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse, Poor Nyx Ulric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Right before Nyx sends Lunafreya off with Libertus, he asks her for one last favor.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric
Series: One Final Favor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	One Final Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I finally watched the Kingsglaive movie after four dang years and yeah, I'm in love with Nyx. He is best boy. But I also adore Prompto. He's my forever bottom. So my mind went the way it always does: ship them! This will also be set in Omegaverse, so yeah, there's that. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~..~

One Final Favor

~...~

Nyx knew he was going to die.

He knew even before he put on the Ring of Lucii and spoke with the kings. Things just kept going from bad to worse. But Nyx could turn things around in his favor. There was no other choice for him, really; losing wasn't an option. Period.

But he couldn't help thinking of his comrades in the Glaive, the ones who had remained true and the ones who had betrayed them all; he thought of Prince Noctis and how he would, someday, restore Insomnia to it's former glory; but mostly, he thought of his endearing ball of sunshine, his omega mate, Prompto. Nyx was grateful that he wasn't here to witness all of this chaos. He knew in his heart that Prompto, along with the prince and their other friends, would have joined the fight, would have tried to stave off the invasion, or he would die trying.

Nyx wasn't okay with Prompto dying. 

Unlike himself, there could be a future for Prompto, would be if Nyx played his cards right. It was that future, and everyone else's, that kept him going. However, he hadn't entered this battle entirely unprepared. 

While it wasn't anything spectacular or game changing, Nyx had with him a small letter, a note really, addressed to Prompto. He had taken the time out one day not long after they had become bonded mates to write it. It was nothing special; just a few sentences of love and comfort to be delivered to his dearest upon his death. As a Glaive, Nyx saw battle more often than the Crownsguard. That was just how it was. The king always sent his Glaive out first. The Crownsguard were meant to, well, guard for the most part and fight only when necessary. Prompto would see battle; he was probably seeing it now with the prince on their journey. But up until now, the Glaive had seen the worst of it, for the most part since their formation.

Nyx never thought he'd have something like this letter on his person every time he was on duty. Hell, he never thought he'd have found a partner like Prompto, someone so loving and full of sunshine but understood the darkness, even had a little of it in him also. Neither of them were perfect people, but Nyx liked to think Prompto was perfect for him and their time together as a bonded pair only solidified that belief. And it was for Prompto's sake that he wrote the letter. Both of them were aware of the risks and dangers that came with their perspective careers, so Prompto was faced daily with the notion that Nyx may never return home.

Now, that was what the reality would be. But Nyx didn't want Prompto to grieve for long, certainly not forever. He wanted his dear mate to know that he was so very loved and that Nyx would always be a part of him.

But Nyx would never be able to deliver that letter. His body probably wouldn't even exist come sunrise anyway. That was why he held it out to the princess when he handed her the ring.

"Could you do me one final favor?" He asked. Nyx hoped that his desperation didn't show on his face or in his tone. If she did see or hear it, Lunafreya didn't acknowledge it as she took the envelope.

"If you could have the prince give this to him, I'd greatly appreciate it," Nyx continued. He had written Prompto's name on it, so Noctis would know even if Lunafreya didn't. 

"Of course I will. I swear it," she answered him, her voice strong and full of resolve. 

A great relief washed over Nyx and he gave her a smile. Both of them knew he would be dead come morning, but pointing out the obvious was never necessary, was it? 

"Thank you, Princess," Nyx said, and he meant it. 

Words could not describe how grateful he was to her for doing that. It may have been such a simple favor, but it meant the entire world to him. Knowing Prompto would have a small piece of comfort from Nyx himself gave him more strength than ever before. 

He turned to face Drautos with a spark in his eyes. This was going to be his last victory. His mate's future, everyone's future, depended on it.


End file.
